violette1st_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Y̸͖̤̾̆ô̸̰̝̓u̸̩̿́ ̸̪̄͒ď̵̮̪e̴̯͍̔s̶̡͒e̶̜̱̋̚r̶͍̞͝v̷͖̍ě̸͍͘ ̷̧̭͒ÿ̴̜́͝ó̸̺ṳ̷͎̈́̉r̴̠̺̾̐ ̶̧̌͜c̵̢̚á̵̝̠̅g̷̟̑̈ê̷̜͕
Once I got older, I really enjoyed wholesome, feel good stories where the parents had great inspirational advice that had a lasting impact on their children's life. Stuff that children could hold onto in hard times. You know, "Well my mother use to say..." or, "Like Dad always said...". Everybody has one, I'm sure you do too. A fond saying from a parent or relative that you heard a million times growing up and makes you feel warm and fuzzy. I have one, something my mommy dearest said at least once a day. Not very wholesome or heartwarming, but certainly that has stood the test of time and repressed childhood memories. Four unforgettable words. "You deserve your cage" I stared into the darkened basement corner, the dimming 70 watt bulb doing little to chase the darkness away. The metal of the cage leaving marks on my pale 7 year old body as I leaned forward against it. Silent tears dying on my face. Those tears, I learned, had to remain my secret. If they escaped the basement and mama heard of their existence, I would be sorry. The darkness of the basement would probably give most 7 year olds nightmares of monsters or ghosts, waiting to gobble them up the moment the went to sleep. Not me, Daddy had taught me before when I was little and before he left not to be scared of monsters because they weren't real. He said him and mama would protect me from them if they were. But Daddy lied, they are real, mama's a monster and he left. He can't protect me now. I heard a loud thud from the kitchen upstairs, then I heard mama cussing. I clutched the dolly Daddy gave me the night he left. "Whenever you are sad baby, or angry or just hurtin I want you to hug this dolly and tell her all your problems then you will feel better, okay?" he told me. I hugged that dolly all night when he left. Mama got worse after Daddy left, she was angry alot and would yell then would start crying and couldn't stop for a long time. She would sleep an awful lot and when she woke up would get the bottle with the brown stuff in it from the cabinet and pour a big cup. That always made her more angry. The door to the basement flew open with a crash. I hugged that dolly with one hand and tried to wipe the tears away with the other. I smelled mama before she reached the bottom of the stairs, she smelled like the brown stuff. I noticed she was carrying a bowl with her. I knew better than to act excited. I sat as still as I could while mama walked towards the cage. I pretended to be a statue like in the museum's Daddy took me too once. Mama looked like she had been crying, but when she saw me I could see that she was angry too, real angry. We didn't say anything to each other when she reached my cage. I looked at my dusty, bare feet and I could feel her eyes burning into me. I knew if I spoke first or looked at her it was over, there would be no food. I was afraid she would hear my stomach growling. I knew it was loud. It had been a while since mama had brought me anything to eat. "Take it and be fucking grateful." Mama said. "Yes ma'am" I squeaked out. "Yes ma'am" she mocked back, "Your'e just like your Daddy, un-fucking-grateful. Never appreciate what I do around here. You're the damn reason he left, always begging him for a new toy or a new this or a new that. Always pestering him, always underfoot. Never grateful for what you had, always wanting more. You ruined my goddamn life." I hugged my dolly as tight as I could. I tried not to cry, I really did but I couldn't help it. "Un-fuckin-believable" mama hissed,"You got some nerve to cry. After what you did, making your Daddy leave and you're gonna cry?" Mama opened the cage and threw the bowl at me. The contents landed in my lap and burned the tops of my feet. "You deserve your cage" Mama spat at me before she slammed the basement door shut. I cried that night for a good long while after I ate my dinner. I had to lick alot of it off the floor. Dolly listened when I cried and got angry. Dolly never got upset when I told her I wished mama would just leave like Daddy would, that I wished I never had to see her again. I didn't care that night if mama heard me crying or not. I was angry. Angry at Daddy for leaving, angry at mama for being so mean all the time and angry at myself, but I didn't know why. Eventually, I cried myself to sleep holding dolly. Life with mama continued like this. Everyday mama would remind me: "You deserve your cage" And every night I would cry myself to sleep with dolly. I had no way to tell the difference between day or night. No way to keep track of time except when mama brought me food, which was sporadic at best. Mama would sometimes come down the stairs smelling even more strongly like the brown stuff than normal. When that would happen I knew nothing I did would make her not angry. Sometimes she would throw her empty bottles at my cage and laugh when I scrambled as far back into my cage as I could. Every now and again mama would wake me up by dumping a bucket of ice cold water in my cage. "You smell just like a fucking pig. No, worse than a pig. You smell like a pile of old shit. Your Daddy left because you smelled so fucking bad." "You deserve your cage." After those times dolly was always there to listen. Dolly continued to hold my secrets. She would never tell mama all the terrible things I thought about her. All the things I wished would happen to her. Dolly was the only friend I had in my cage, in that basement, in that hell. And dolly listened. I counted mama's steps as she came down the stairs. There were 16 steps from top to bottom. But something happened when mama got to number three. She screamed out, and I didn't hear her footsteps anymore. I heard a crunch. Mama laid real still at the bottom of the steps. Her face was looking right at me, staring at me. I wondered if her neck hurt laying like that. Her leg looked funny too. I didn't move for a long time. I tried real hard to be a statue. I didn't know if mama was trying to trick me, she had done that before. I just staid real still waiting for her to get up. I didn't want to make her angry. I woke up real sore, dolly laying in my lap. I could still see mama laying there, still looking at me. "Mama?" I whispered, "I'm sorry I fell asleep. Please don't be angry. You can get up now I didn't fall for your trick." Mama didn't move. They found me and mama like that two days later. The sheriff's office showed up because I hadn't been to school for two months. When nobody answered the phone or the doorbell they got suspicious and looked in the windows. When they saw food on the table in the kitchen and the TV on they got even more suspicious and busted the door down. The sheriff explained as best as he could to me that my mama was dead. He told me I would never have to go back to that house. I would never have to go back in that cage or in that basement. He stroked my hair and told me it was OK as I cried tears of joy for the first time in my life. He asked if I was hungry and went to get me some food. I hugged dolly tighten than ever that day. "We never have to go back dolly. We never have to see mama again. We can be happy. I'll never have to think any more bad thoughts about mama. They came true, she's gone. We are free." I whispered to dolly. And on that day in front of that house that would haunt me forever, surrounded by police, sherrifs and EMTs I hugged dolly. Dolly, who heard every fear, caught every tear, heard every secret wish I had to be free, every wish that mama would leave. Dolly who kept me company in the darkest hour of my life and witnessed my abuse and saw my soul bare and listened always, finally talked back. "You're welcome" Category:Fanfic Category:Creepypasta